1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of devices that release sand or other abrasive material to improve traction when a vehicle, truck or car, ride on slippery roads. It also applies to tractors moving on slippery grounds or any other vehicle equipped with certain types of tires.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Certain patents particularly drew our attention:
SU 1770188, Lugan, Oct. 23, 1992, shows a gritter equipped with a pipe heated by capacitors that shake sand in a hopper.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,529,197, Storberg, Nov. 7, 1950 is a hopper filled with sand. It comprises a vibrator that provokes the discharge of sand.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,949, Quinn, the Aug. 1, 1989, of shows a funnel-like container located near the front wheels of a vehicle. Balls are ejected with a button. An indicator light indicates the absence of balls. These balls are between ¼ and ½ inch in diameter.